


Phichit on Ice Kiss Kiss!!

by tikistitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, phichit on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikistitch/pseuds/tikistitch
Summary: Victor and Yuri travel to Bangkok to help their friend Phichit with his new ice spectacular.





	

“Get that monster away from me!” shrieked JJ LeRoy, as he frantically skidded across the ice rink on slippery-soled flip-flops. 

The monster in question was an oversized hamster, gliding majestically, wielding a smart phone in one chubby paw, and inquiring, in rather polite if earnest tones, “Selfie, JJ?”

The threesome who had been touring the ice rink skimmed to a graceful halt to stare as JJ, severely overmatched by his pursuer, took a header, losing a flip flop in the process. He scrambled to his feet and took off again. “Helllllllp!”

Phichit broke away from his friends and skated over to retrieve the lost footwear. “We have skates, JJ!” he called, holding the sandal aloft. But the Canadian skater had somehow stumbled and clawed and crawled to the edge of the ice, where he was helped up by his fiancee. She smiled and waved at Phichit, who waved back.

Victor and Yuri skated over to Phichit, Victor's slim, graceful hand never leaving Yuri's shoulder. Those who had been lucky enough to witness their pair skating in person had remarked that they moved like one entity. Today, Victor was resting a bit heavily on Yuri, possibly as the result of the previous evening's activities, doing shots with Chris.

When Phichit had first messaged with his plans for this Thai skating extravaganza, Yuri's first reaction had been, “What?” His second reaction had been, “What can I do to help?” because, of course, it was Phichit. Thereupon followed immediately by, “We're flying to Bangkok!” This latter had actually been from Victor, who was of course draped all over Yuri following a soak in the bath.

“You invited JJ too?” Yuri now asked his friend. He felt Victor squeeze his shoulder.

“I invited his fiancee, Isabella. She's nice. I think?” It was a bit too much of a question. Victor smirked. It was the closest to a dis you could ever get from Phichit.

Yuri glanced around, still a bit overwhelmed. Too many colors to take in! Of course, he had never been to Bangkok before. Of course, Victor had been multiple times, so he knew how to hail a _tuk tuk_ as well as how to get to the floating market and where to savor the most delicious Tom Yum soup. Bangkok was.... Well, it was _much_. Sights, sounds, smells, people. St. Petersburg was a city, but snuggled under a layer of soothing snow. Bangkok was smelly and sharp and ripe. Chris and Victor had forced him to drink a stinking Durian milkshake. It went down like water standing in a rotting tire, but was also somehow sweet and distinctive. His stomach rumbled at the memory. 

The ice arena was now a compact simulacrum of country, bustling and bright. Yuri had been relieved at first to walk into the familiar feel of cool air, but now everywhere you looked were eighteen foot high cartoon hamsters and riots of fragrant flowers and pounding, bass-heavy tunes from The King and the Skater.

His shoulder was subjected to another squeeze. “Yurio! Hey, Yurio!” hailed Victor, waving his free arm and throwing more of his weight onto Yuri.

A familiar figure walking on the side of the rink, squinting into his smart phone, suddenly arrested his movement. Eyes narrowed as headphones came off. He headed onto the ice, more sure-footed on his athletic shoes than the unhappy JJ had been.

“You made it,” said Victor, as Yuri involuntarily cringed back, anticipating Yurio's usual form of greeting, a swift kick in the stomach.

“I'm grateful you could come, Yurio,” said Phichit, giving a polite little bow and then crooking an elbow around Yurio's neck for a quick selfie. Yuri was a bit surprised Yurio's fierce glare didn't melt the lens or something.

Yurio aimed an angry eye at Phichit, waving an arm at a pair of skaters maneuvering underneath a large, pink pachyderm costume. “What's the deal with all the hamsters and elephants?” He stuck out his tongue. “It's gross!”

“They're our mascots,” Phichit explained, his smile wavering just a fraction. “You see, I want children-”

“Where are all the tigers?”

Phichit halted, his mouth still agape, and then continued quickly, “Well of course we'll have tigers! We're famous for tigers!” He waved his arms, picking up steam as enthusiasm infused him. “Yes, plenty of tigers everywhere.”

Yurio tilted up his chin. “Oh yeah? Someone was trying to give me a _hamster_ hat. To wear. On my head!”

“How rude,” tutted Phichit, who was now gesticulating at a staff member. They conversed in rapid Thai, but Yuri picked up something that sounded an awful lot like“ _Tiger hat.”_

Phichit turned to Yurio. “You go along with my friend, he'll fix you right up!”

Yurio's one visible eye narrowed in suspicion, but let himself be escorted away by a small posse of Phichit's brightly-costumed assistants.

“Victor?” Yuri whispered. He needed an escape. He would have done anything for Phichit, but right now, he just wanted away from the lights and sounds and smells.

Victor must have picked up something in his tone, because Yuri felt a thumb gently rubbing on his shoulder, as if to soothe him. “Shhh, we'll go back to the hotel after this,” Victor replied, his voice in its lowest register. Yuri reached down and twisted at the gold ring that encircled his finger. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up.

“Phichit!” chorused a pair of female voices, and Yuri turned to regard Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino gliding over, arm in arm, giggling all the way. They appeared to be dressed up as cake and ice cream, both sporting tiny hats that resembled pastry and dairy products.

“Phichit, these costumes are so cute!” Sara raved as they surrounded the Thai skater, smothering him with air kisses. 

“Wait, wait!” Phichit protested, pulling out his cell. “I need photos for my Instagram!”

“Please allow me,” offered Victor, unwrapping from Yuri (who felt suddenly naked and alone) and stepping forward to grab the phone. He then stage-managed several snaps of Phichit and the girls aiming smooches at one another while Yuri stood off to the side, twisting his ring and feeling out of sorts. The mood grew more chaotic when Chris Giacometti (who was always one to sense mischief afoot) streaked out, wailing that he'd been left out of the fun. Chris executed several exquisite movie star kisses with the girls, as well as with a rather startled but no less enthusiastic Georgi Popovich.

As for Yuri, he found himself skating slowly backwards to avoid colliding with someone dressed as an enormous cupcake, and then ended up drifting away from the knot of figure skaters, like a little asteroid making its way out of a solar system. Yes, there was Victor at the center of everything, smile bright as a silver sun, towering over all of them - even Chris and Georgi - by sheer force of presence. 

Yuri continued his slow circuit around the arena, watching with a soft smile as Seung Gil Lee impatiently tugged his friend Leo de la Iglesia across the arena towards the merry social media chaos set off by kissing skaters. There was a quieter, darker area over this way (dark being a relative term of course). The circus music cut out, and a solemn string quartet began to play over the PA system. He let the music wash over him for a moment, and then, shutting his eyes, let his legs take him into a lazy figure eight. He became the center of his own universe now, the eye of his own storm, away from the chaos, deep inside.

He let out a breath as he felt himself suddenly caught by strong arms, instantly fitting his drifting circles to the familiar body. “Yuri, did you know you left me all alone?” Victor chided softly.

“Alone?” Yuri chuckled, thinking of the mass of the world's best ice skaters.

“When I'm not with you I am alone.” Victor now guided them around the backwards figure eight. He considered for a moment. “Well, you or Maccachin!”

Yuri huffed a laugh. “Can we go soon?”

“Soon. Just a few more photos?” Victor pleaded. 

“More photos?”

“The world needs more kisses! Who can deny this?”

Yuri couldn't help smiling. He slowly unrolled himself from Victor's embrace, holding his hands but swiveling around to face him.

And then, Yuri yanked.

Victor blinked, but let himself be thrown off balance as Yuri swiftly positioned himself on top of him, dipping the other man down low, low towards the ice, faces close.

“You want a picture?” Yuri inquired.

Victor's eyes sparkled.

Yuri closed the gap between them, lips parted, brushing softly, gently, and o so briefly. Victor's body tensed, muscles drawn like bowstrings. 

Swiftly as the stolen kiss, Yuri stepped back and set a blinking, bedazzled Victor to rights. He suddenly became aware of of a small constellation of cellular phones clustered around, aimed in their general direction, and a quiet chorus of, “Did you get that?” and “Did you get it?” and “Tell me you got that I need to update my Instagram!”

“Guys, you need to do that again!” wailed Phichit, who had obviously not gotten it in time for one of his famous selfies.

“We must go! Dasvidanya!” blurted Victor, who was tugging Yuri away. 

“Victor?” asked Phichit, as Chris winked and whistled.

“I have forgotten to FaceTime Maccachin!” Victor babbled. “I can't possibly disappoint my dog!” Yuri felt no less than eight of Victor's arms around him – his waist, his shoulders, his arms - as they now skidded towards the nearest exit, soaring skaters transformed suddenly to Laurel and Hardy.

“Victor!” Phichit called after them. “Victor! Hey! You need to take off your skates!”

Somehow, Victor got not only his own but Yuri's skates off in mere seconds, tossing them towards a rather mortified Yurio, who had changed his attire. “Nice kitten hat!” Victor yelled back.

“I'm a _tiger_ dammit!” declared Plisetsky, standing there, fuzzy kitty ears on his head, arms overflowing with abandoned ice skates.

But Victor was already outside, hailing a _tuk tuk _, shouting directions to their hotel in an unintelligible pastiche of Russian, Japanese and Thai, pulling Yuri into a seat, wrapping around him in the clammy heat. And thus they traveled through the shouts and horns and scents and smells and hustle and bustle: twin suns in a lovely bright universe, forever circling.__


End file.
